Shot in the Heart
by wilsonlva
Summary: Based on the spoilers that Nick is going to "hook up" with someone from his prison past-there is a gun purchased-and he want's Will out of the baby's life-for good.
1. Chapter 1

He had enough of the "Gay Boy's" interferinces. Coming to Doctor appointments, ultra sounds, shopping trips. It had to come to a stop and now. And the kick in the balls, was the fact that Will had actually convinced Gabi to wait to get married to Nick until "their" daughter was born, like he didn't have an opinion about when that should happen.

He had been at St. Lukes a week ago, when he ran into a old prision mate and it at first unnerved him, taking him back to a place of hell and pain. He remembered that this guy "Tony" was one of the good guys, helping him when he was in trouble with a few of the other inmates, and on that one day, that aweful day that he was beat up and gang raped by a bunch of inmates in the prision laundry, he would never forget that "Tony" had helped him.

Nick: Tony?

Tony: Nicky-what you live in this Beaver Cleaver town?

Nick: Yeah-my family is from here. And my finance and I as well.

Tony: Oh, found you a lady to love, that's a change.

Nick: Hey-no, that was then, not now.

Tony: I bet if he heard you say that..

But Nick walked away. And Tony smiled. He knew then, that this part of Nick's prison life, no one had heard or knew of. The fact that he had been someone's prison bitch-every night, anytime, the inmate had saw fit, Nick was doing whatever he had requested-just to survive.

Nick: Like I said that was then.

Tony: Hey, no sweat off my back. I do want to say, I do owe you, for helping me with my GED and getting started in those college courses. I'm actually almost finished with college now.

Nick: That is wonderful man.

Tony: So if there is anything I can do for you-that won't get me in trouble.

Nick: I'll think about it. Um, do you know where the Brady Pub is?

Tony: Yes, Father Eric and I had lunch there today.

Nick: I work there and live above the pub. Meet me there at 5pm, if you can.

Tony: I will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Nick is nervous because has to get everything just right. He only has one chance to get it all just perfect. Gabi is upstairs resting, which is par usual. Will has been working at the pub, since he and Sonny broke up and was scheduled to close the pub tonight, with another worker. Nick and Gabi were going out with Rafe to talk about the Wedding, and the fact their Mother would finally be coming to Salem, just before the baby was to be born.

Nick spots Tony outside of the pub with another guy. Nick snears to himself and goes outside, he gestures them to follow him to the alley.

Nick: Whose this?

Tony: I aint' getting my hands dirty, I know you have some plan, I can read it all over your face. This is "Reper" he will take care of what or who ever you want.

Nick: perfect-now you can go.

Tony: I was never here-UNDERSTAND THAT.

Nick and Reper nod in understanding. The two continue to walk further away from the pub, making sure that no one would see them.

Reper: So what is it that you need done?

Nick clears his voice and shows him a picture of Will.

Reper: Who is he?

Nick: Interference. He's my fiancee's ex and the biological father to the baby she's having-

Reper: Yikes. So the kid isn't yours, and you want him gone why?

Nick: He wants rights-and I want to take them away-I've tried legally, but it didn't work. So if the system won't work for me, I will take matters into my own hands-well...lets just say bye-bye, gay boy.

Reper: And that is where I come in. And I know that Tony kinda owes you one, so I won't charge you full.

Nick: funny-you won't charge me at all-(showing him the recording device) and you won't rat either.

Reper: That part goes both ways, Nicky.

Nick: I understand. So this is a done deal-he is to be taken out-no loose ends, he is to be out of the picture. It'll just be me, Gabi and our daughter. No more Will Horton-sorry cousin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's late-after midnight and Will is closing up the pub. He could have closed earlier, but the distraction did him some good. He had a nice talk with Gabi as well. They were coming up with baby names, and had it down to most likely naming her Arianna Grace-after their sisters. Will knows that Grace wasn't really his sister-biologiclly speaking, but she was a part of his family at one time.

He was finished for the night-Nick had come down to lock up after he left.

Will: So, good night. And I know we're getting to the count down, So, like always, if there is any reason you need me, call-please-my cell will be on.

Nick: Second, after Dr. Davis-of course (he said threw gritted his teeth and smiled.).

Will nodded and walked on toward his and Sami's apartment. It was a nice night, he smiled to himself. He was just getting used to the fact that his little girl-his daughter was going to be here in a matter of weeks, days really-it was the middle of May and she was due the last week or the first week of June. Everything was good, except for the scare in March, but Gabi took all the advise she was given and was taking it easy, that's why Will started working at the pub, again.

He past the way he would have turned to walk to either Common Grounds or to Sonny's place and he stopped for just a moment. He leaned up against the wall and thought about Sonny. They still talked in passing, they were friendly, as you could be to the man you loved so despertly and yet, he claimed that he didn't want you anymore. "If I only..." But there was no going back to if he had only's, she was coming and Sonny wasn't going to come back to him-at least not for now. Someday, maybe in time. He was about to move, when he heard a noise that startled him and then he felt a searing pain, one that he couldn't describ- he was hot one minute, then cold the next. He was standing, then he was falling. He reached inside his jacket pocket, to stared into the face of his unborn child, he stared, until it went dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny was at the coffee house when he and Brian heard a loud "popping noise" from outside. It was pretty close to the coffee shop.

Brian: What was that?

Sonny: That is what I was thinking? I just sent some of my guys home, I think I should make sure it wasn't one of them.

Brian: I'll go with you.

The pair run in the direction they thought the noises came from. When they reach the end of the block they see a figure lying on the side walk, and half in the street. There is blood pooling everywhere. Brian being in med school, kicks into life saving mode. He takes off his jacket, and cruches down, and turns the guy over. They are both stunned to see that it's Will.

Brian: Will-come on bud..(he's checking for a pulse) damn it, its thready. Call 911, Sonny NOW!

Sonny is in such shock, that he can't move, Brian grabs the phone and calls 911.

Brian: yes-were at the corner, Horton Townsquare, the alley to Common Grounds. Now, he's loosing alot of blood.

Brian takes off his shirt and uses it to compress the blood flow, Sonny watches and takes one his off as well-handing it over to him.

Brian: Talk to him, Sonny. He needs to hear a famliar voice.

Sonny just stands there in shock. The tears have started and all the feelings he had been trying to supress for months have resurfaced. He kneels down and touches Will's face. It's cold to the touch. He cruches down to his ear.

Sonny: Baby, its me. It's Sonny, please Will, you have to hold on. You have so much to live for.

Brian: That's good. Keep it up. (he says as he checks vitals and holds the shirts inplace.)

Sonny: Will-come on, it's Sonny-I'm here, I'm with you.

Will takes in a shallow breath, and lets it out, and Sonny can feel it on his face. He kisses Will's check. He can feel tears. He reaches for a hand, and sees that Will is clutching a picture of his daughter. Sonny, holds on to it with him.

Sonny: Come on, she and I need you, Baby. Please, hold on.

Brian hears the ambulance, he places Sonny's free hand on the compress and runs to meet them. He shows them where Will is laying. They get to work on him. Brian has to pry Sonny away from Will.

Sonny: Let me go, Brian. (fighting him off)

Brian: Will is good hands, let them work, Sonny.

Sonny: I should call his parents.

EMT: is someone riding with us?

Sonny just runs forward to them, forgetting about Brian.

Sonny: I will.

They head to the ambulance and get on the way to the hospital. Brian runs to his car-if Sonny didn't want to be with him as a boyfriend, he was at least going to be a friend, when he needed one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny is pacing around the waiting room, wondering what the hell is going on. Lucas and Sami had been called in by Dr. Davis and Dr. Jonas-minutes ago and he still had no idea what was going on. Who could have done this? And better yet, why? Will couldn't have hurt a fly. Sonny knew he wasn't perfect, and he didn't want him to be perfect, he just wanted him to be alive and to be his again. He was holding on the the ultra sound photo of the baby. The little girl, who looked more and more like a real baby this time. She was going to be here soon, and Will had really stepped up. He had been working, got his own place, had a room for her, and everything. Sami had made sure that Sonny had heard all about it, everytime she came in for tea. She was proud of Will, and deep down, he was proud too.

Sami, Lucas, Rafe, and EJ, among other family and friends sat and waited for word on Will. The surgery had taken a long time and finally-Cam came to talk to the family.

Sonny: I'll leave...

Lucas: No, Sonny-you stay. Your his family too.

Dr. Davis: Well, we were finally able to stop the bleeding. He was lucky that Brian and Sonny were at the coffee shop-or...

Sami: you mean he could have died?

Dr. Davis: Yes. He's very lucky-the bullet was close range, so there was a lot of damage, and some to the spinal area. We're not sure of the damage to the nerves, as of yet. He has to wake up first.

Lucas: When can we see him?

Dr. Davis: Soon.

As they were talking, Sonny snuck out and went down the hall, he found Will's room and peered in. Will was pale against the blue of the hosptial sheets. He walked in slowly. He made his way to the bed, in what felt like years. He sat in the chair that was next to the bed.

Sonny: How did we get here? If I could have just told you sooner, that I forgive you. I don't want to be mad and angry at you about this little girl that is going to bless your life. And she isn't the only thing that you have ever done right, with your life. Will-please can you hear me? My Dad told me that you said that, you had once thought that you and I were the one thing you got right, and you were right Will. I was telling Brian that tonight, at the coffee shop. I was going to tell you, I want to try again. He and I would never work-not when my heart has and will always belong to you.

He had his hands wrapped around Will's, and he had tears running down his face. He was remembering their first kiss, the first time they madelove, their first halloween, all of the times they spent together for the past almost two years. He couldn't picture his life without him. He was actually afraid of that. He looked up, when Will squeezed his hand.

Sonny: Baby-Will, its Sonny. I'm here.

Will: Hurts...bad.

Sonny: I'll get Cameron or Daniel.

Will: No-stay...don't leave me, again.

Sonny smiles, and kisses Will's forehead.

Sonny: I'll be right back.

He runs out of the room and tells Maxine that Will woke up, and heads back in.

Sonny: Told you, I'd be right back. Maxine will get someone in here.

Cameron came in and checkouted him out, and told the family-only short visits. Sami to him, that Sonny could stay as long as he wanted to, if it would help Will. He just winked and shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabi had come in to make sure Will was ok, after she had heard the news, but Nick refussed to come with. She didn't understand why-Nick was acting so cold about Will being hurt. But she wanted to make sure the father of her daughter was ok. She was coming soon, and they needed him.

She arrived at his room and knocked gentlely. Sonny was in the room, next to Will's bedside when she walked in. She was looking beautiful of course, only days away from the baby being born. She waddled over to the bed, and she smiled to see Will wake.

Will: You should be resting.

Gabi: I needed to see you. Do they know who did this? I almost lost it when I heard.

Will: No, one has any idea who did this. It almost seems at random, I was about to walk in to the ally way to the coffee shop and then it went black.

Gabi: That is so scarry. I am glad to see your awake and talking.

Sonny: Me too.

Gabi: I'm surprised to see you here-(nodding to Sonny)

Sonny: Well-someone shoots the man I love, it makes me come to my senses. (he says kissing Will's hand).

Gabi grabs a spot on her swallon belly and shuts her eyes. Will and Sonny-look at her worried.

Sonny: Here, sit, please. Are you two going to be ok?

Gabi: I'll be fine. Cameron says its normal.

As they are talking the police are here to get Will's official statement. Roman stops to chat with Sami and Rafe for a moment. Then he heads in to see Will. Will smiles when he sees his Grandfather.

Roman: Well-William, you really know how to make an old man, feel a whole lot older. Scared me something fierce.

Will: Sorry about that Grandpa Roman.

Roman: I'm just glad to see you awake and talking.

Gabi: That is what I was just saying.

Roman: And how are you and my Great-Granddaughter to be?

Gabi: better now that I've seen Will.

Roman smiled and went to Will's bedside. He was going to ask Sonny to leave, but he didn't feel like a fight today. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Will's bedside.

Roman: So this is offical-Do remember anything about what happened that night?

Will: I was working at the pub and I finished up, and when I left, I walked home. I went past the alley to the coffee shop and I stopped for just a moment, thinking about seeing if Sonny was there, closing up. I was about to step into the alley, when I felt a pressure and a burning pain, then it went black.

Roman: So, you never saw who shot you?

Will: No, I didn't. I have no idea who would want to do this or why. I was just standing there, I didn't tell anyone where I was going or what way I was heading at all for that matter.

Roman: I've had all the servaliace videos pulled from multiple businesses around the area-we're still watching them. Nothing, yet.

Sonny: Did you get the ones from all my cameras?

Roman: I wasn't aware you had any in the area.

Sonny: One of my barista's was mugged last fall, so I had them installed. I'll get my security team to send them to you-(he says taking out his phone and sending a text message.)

Roman: Thank you, any help we can get with this will be greatly appreciated. And Will if you remember anything at all, please let me know right away.

Will: I will Grandpa.

Roman: I love you, Will-and you listen to your doctors. (He places a hand on Will's leg and Will gets a strange look on his face)

Sonny: What's that look for?

Will: Grandpa, when you just touched my leg, I couldn't feel it.

Sonny: What?

Roman: You mean you can't feel this? (placing a hand on his leg again-)

Will: (visibly upset) No, I can't, what's going on? I can't feel it, I can't feel my legs.

When he uttered those horrible words, Sonny felt like he had been shot-right in his heart. The pain of knowing that the love of his life what lying in that bed, and he was realizing that he couldn't fell his legs.


	2. Chapter 2-SITH:Getting Back the Feeling

Sonny was walking into his apartment, after spending the night with Will. The sour words Will spoke a few hours ago-"I can't feel my legs" still were unsettling in is gut. He took off his clothes and ran into the shower, which took all of 10 minutes. He came out wrapped in a towel, and started digging in a drawer, looking for anything to sleep in-that is if he could sleep, at all. The sight of Will lying in a pool of blood would be an image he wouldn't soon forget. He put his on his sweats and wife beater and flopped down on to his bed. He opens up the letter and he has a tear escape as he reads Will's hand writing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Dear Sonny, _**

**_You have no idea how much it pains me to know that I hurt you, in any way. I made a promise to myself that I would never be like my parents, and yet-I find myself more like them than I realized. I was not only keeping the secret about my child from you, but I was keeping it from myself. I wasn't ready to accept it for myself. Like in the beginning instead of admitting I was gay and that I may have had feelings for you, when you kissed me, I ran away and I had sex with my ex-girlfriend, getting her pregnant . That is why I let Nick and Gabi, talk my already mixed head and heart into letting them raise my child. I had it in my heart to tell you anyway, then when you had said that you didn't want to think about having kids for a long time, it made me believe that to keep you, I had to give him or her up. It wasn't until Nick asked Gabi to marry him, and said that they wanted to raise my child has theirs, did I start feeling like I had no say in anything in my life anymore. I was lying to you, I was lying to myself, and I was already lying to my daughter. Nick had even said he and Gabi were giving me an easy way out-and NO WAY IN HELL WAS THIS THE EASY WAY OUT-AT ALL. _**

**_I started to realize I wanted her in my life more and more,everyday and by time it was the day of their wedding, I just got my nerve up and finally did what I should have done from the beginning. I had always wanted to tell you and I know now I should have. I should have been a man and given you the choice of staying or going. __And now you're gone anyway__- I lost the one thing in this world that made me feel alive, wanted and best and most of all Loved. _**

**_I want you to always know that no matter where our lives take us from here out, I will always love you, Jackson. I want only the best for you, and if that is not being with me, I will have to live with that. It is my own doing and I can't take it back. I was only doing what I thought was best for you and for my daughter. As messed up as it sounds to say it out loud, it's the truth, Finally._**

**_All My Love, _**

**_William Robert__ Horton_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

Sonny holds the tear soaked paper to his chest as he finishes his good cry. He can't believe that when you looked at it from Will's aspect of it, he had to have been so torn up about the whole thing, loving Sonny so desperately, and yet, loving his unborn child just as much. Thinking that because of one single conversation they had, on a fall afternoon, that Sonny wouldn't want him anymore, because of this baby. He honestly doesn't know what to think of _**himself** _at this point. Did his opinion hold that much weight with Will**-"_does he actually love me that_** _**much**_?" he said out loud. He shut his eyes and he drifted off to a dreamless, fitful sleep.

Sonny wakes up to the phone ringing and he goes to answer it.

Sonny: Hello-(groggy)

Voice: This is just the beginning. He should have died.

Sonny is startled. He looks at the phone to see who is calling.

Sonny: Who is this?

Voice: You'll be next, gay boy. (then the line goes dead)

Sonny gets up and throws on some clothes. He grabs his phone and keys and heads out of the his apartment. He is being followed once he is out of his building. He heads in the direction of the hospital. As he is walking, Nick is steps out from the alley, lurking in the shadows. He is keeping up his tail, wondering what Sonny next move is going to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Meanwhile at the hospital, Gabi has just returned to see Will after a doctor's appointment. She is surprised to see Sonny's "new" guy with Will. She walks into the room after knocking.

Will: Oh, Gabi, come in. (to Brian) Brian, do you know Gabi?

Brian: I've met her at the Brady Pub a few times. You look lovely by the way.

Gabi: Fat, I look fat, but thank you. (she says sarcastically)

Will: You know how I feel about that, you look beautiful. So what's up?

Gabi: Had a check up, everything is on schedule-she's doing really good.

Will: Good-at least one thing is going right.

Gabi: How are you doing? And be honest-

Will: I am ok, a lot of pain, and I hate taking medicine, so I'll tough it out.

Brian: That'll get old fast, if you need the pain meds, take them. (looking at this watch) So, Will, I see you later, if that is ok? (Getting up to leave. Gabi follows him out)

Gabi: So what are you really doing here, Brian- you don't like Will, any more than he likes you.

Brian: Look, I've lost. Sonny is still and has always been in love with Will. I helped save the guys life. I was just checking on him, being friendly.

Gabi: That better be all, Brian. Will has a long road ahead.

Brian: What do you mean?

Gabi: He can't feel his legs, I over heard them talking about that last night.

Brian: What? He never said anything, just now.

Gabi: He still sees you as competition, he wouldn't give you an edge, even from a hospital bed.

Brian: Do they know who did this?

Gabi: No-they have no idea. And my brother Rafe, he's working double time on this case. (she starts to get worked up and grabs her side. Brian helps her to a seat and sits with her.

Brian: Hey, you need to calm down. This is not doing you any good or her for that matter.

Gabi: Why do you even care? You hated Will, you wanted Sonny for yourself. Don't feel obligated to help, Brian. But someone wanted to kill Will, this wasn't just some random act, I will never believe that, ever. Someone wants Will dead. (she repeats)

Brian: Just for the record, I never hated Will- I was, jealous, because I knew that Sonny would never feel like that about me. And why would someone want to kill Will?

Gabi: Good question, and its up to me, to find out.

Brian: Not without back up-Will never forgive me, if I knew you were up to something with her on the way. (nodding to her belly).

Gabi: Why?

Brian: Would I help, I am a nice guy, soon to be Doctor-do no harm, remember. And what if this isn't a "Will" thing, what if it's a "Gay" thing, I could be next, or Sonny or any of our friends.

Gabi nods in agreement, Brian has a point-maybe, but she thinks that this is more a "Will" thing in her heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sonny arrives back at the hospital-he walks to Will's room, but it is empty. He looks around frantic, but Maxine spots him and rushes up to him.

Maxine: Mr. Kirkiakis, no worries. Mr. Horton whet to radiology, for x-rays and a MRI.

Sonny: Ok-I slept a lot longer than I planned.

Maxine: Well, Honey, you were here for almost 24 hours straight. You need to get rest too, or you will not be any good to him.

Sonny: You're right, Maxine. I'll wait in his room.

Maxine: Ok-and I'm always right-so that's why I'm going to stick my two cents in about you two-

Sonny: What's that? (smiling)

Maxine: I am so happy you two are on the road to reconcillation-you two looked so miserable the past few months, I thought I was going to have to step in give you two a Maxine talking too.

Sonny smiles and heads into Will's room. He sits on the couch in the corner and waits patiently for Will to return. It isn't along wait, as soon as he starts to drift off, the door opens and he hears Will chatting with an attractive woman as they get him back to his bed.

physical therapist: So, Will, you can start slowly with arms and we will work toward other goals. Take it easy, you are still healing-I know you don't want to just lay around, but rest-We will be working you-hard soon enough.

Will: I know, but I just wanted to get started. My little girl will be here soon.

PT: (to sonny) You must be Sonny- (to Will) He is pretty hot.

Sonny: Yes(blushing), I'm Sonny. (he says standing up)

PT: You have been the subject of conversation this session-and hopefully more in the future. (To will) see you in the morning-Will.

Will: Yes-I'll be here.

Sonny gets up and walks to the bed, and sits next to Will. He looks deep into his eyes and smiles, fighting tears.

Will: No-Sonny, no more tears. I will be fine. I am awake, I had tests done today, I've been in PT already-no tears, please.

Sonny: I have a confession to make to you.

Will: What could you have to confess to me, I am the liar in this relationship.

Sonny: I found your letter.

Will: Letter?

Sonny: My guess is that you had meant to take it with you, and you forget it, or dropped it. (holding it up)

Will: I wrote it the day I packed my things-I thought better of it and it must have missed my box of stuff, when I threw it inside.

Sonny: I've read it every night since I found it.

Will: You have?

Sonny: Yeah. Your words they kinda comforted me, in a way.

Will: Just like my memories of us,- of you.

Sonny: Will-I have never stopped loving you. I still do.

Will: Sonny-don't do that to me, I was just starting to move on-without you.

Sonny: You want to move on without me?

Will: No, I never wanted that, but I had to be honest with myself, Sonny-I didn't trust you, I wasn't honest with you, and I..

Sonny: I wasn't honest with you either. I knew all the stuff that Chad had said at the wedding, before he said it and I should have told you, but..

Will: You had some agreement with your Dad-because of Chad- so you had to keep quiet. I get that, but I didn't have a gun to my head, I could have told you about the baby, I should have told you.

Sonny: Let's not rehash this Will. Your daughter is going to be here in days, and I am not going anywhere this time-I love you and that will not change.

Will was about to say something when the person who was listening at the door, cleared their throat.

Adrienne: Is it ok for me to come in?

Will: Mrs. Kiriakis, sure.

Adrienne: Hi, Sweetie. I was just at the pub and was told that you might be up for visitors. Gabi is looking lovely, I might add.

Sonny: Mom, what are you really doing here?

Will: Sonny-

Sonny: No, Will- I think that we both need to know what she might be up too, she was so happy when we broke up, I just want her to know, that we might have a chance this time.

Adrienne: Sonny-I felt awful when you two broke up, I've always said that, and I always hoped deep down, that you two would reconcile, someday. You both have been miserable. I'm not blind.

Sonny: Sorry-the lasers are off, I promise.

Adrienne: So, Will is there anything I could bring you?

Will: No, my Mom is keeping up on the Mom duties, but thanks for asking.

Adrienne: I have to ask, are the police any closer to finding out who did this?

Will: No-and I can't remember anything, either.

Adrienne: I hope that this is not a "Gay" thing-

Sonny/Will: Me either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

At the pub, Gabi is there waiting for Brian to come in. She doesn't know where Nick is, he left after the dinner rush was over. He's been acting kinda weird lately. He had acted more obsessive than usual. She is pacing back and forth in front of the window, looking out. If this is a Gay thing and not a Will thing, then what if Brian isn't safe out there either.

Just as she was about to turn the lights off and go upstairs, Brian walked in. She looks releaved to see him in one piece.

Brian: Sorry-I got held up.

Gabi: I was getting worried. I was afraid, that this wasn't just a Will thing.

Brian: I don't think its a "gay" thing Gabi-I think it has everything to do with Will. And I have this feeling that Sonny might be in trouble too.

Gabi: Why Sonny?

Brian: Someone shot Will-you don't shoot someone in the middle of the night, in the back, to wound them, you shoot to kill, Gabi.

Gabi: But only Nick and I knew where Will was all night-he was here working, and then he left to go home-I didn't even know that he was going toward the coffee shop.

Brian: What if he's done that for the past few months, since he and Sonny broke up, what if someone knows his routine, then they might have known, he would pass the coffee-house?

As they are talking, Nick comes back to the pub and he watches Brian talking to Gabi from outside. He stands in the shadows, and wonders what in hell this "Gay boy" wants with Gabi. He takes a deep breath and goes inside.

Gabi: Nick, where have you been?

Nick: St. Lukes, I had a meeting there, sorry I should have told you.

Gabi: That's ok. Nick, you know Brian. (nodding his way)

Nick: Not really-I've got things to do in the kitchen-

Gabi: Sorry-he usually isn't that rude.

Brian: If you're not gay. Gabi, I've heard all about him. And I hate to say this, but he's got a problem. And you want him to help raise this child? A child that you created with a gay man- do you honestly think, that he will love this little girl, as much as Will? I'll tell you what I think, Nick thinks he's saving her, from having a gay father, like it's a crime or dirty-what have you. Wake up and smell the roses sweetie. He is a bigot-he has always been one and he will always be one.

Nick is listening at the door, and this time he decides he needs to take care of this one on his own. He hears Brian tell Gabi that he needs to get going. And they will talk later. He leaves and she locks up and heads upstairs. Nick goes out of the back door and around the side of the pub, he sees Brian is still standing in front of the pub, he is checking his messages. He puts his phone away and starts walking in the direction of the hospital. Nick follows in the shadows.

Brian is about to head down the walk way to the hospital, when he is hit from behind. He is stunned for a moment, and as he turns around, he is hit again. But he sees who is beating him up and he was right all along.

Brian: Nick-you son of a bitch, you won't get away with...

But, Nick gets in one more swing, before Brian says anything. Nick smiles at his handy work and turns to run back to the pub, as he puts his hands in his pocket, the latest ultrasound photo of the baby falls out of his pocket, falling to the ground, next to Brian.


	3. Chapter 3:SITH: Connecting The Dots

Brian was pretty sure that the night he was attacked he saw Nick Fallon in the shadows. He didn't want to play his hand-right out. He wanted to be sure, his life depended on it. Will's as well, if it was Nick, he was dangerous and a loose cannon. Roman Brady was heading in to see Brian, who was getting sick of sitting in his hospital bed, and it hadn't even been 12 hours yet.

Roman: Brian, I'm...

Brian: Your Will's Grandfather, I know who you are.

Roman: So you know why I'm here then.

Brian: I'm kinda sure about who I think I saw that night, but, I'm afraid of what he may do next. He's not stable.

Roman: We need to know who is terrorizing the people of Salem.

Brian: Rephrase that, "the gay people of Salem".

Roman: Gay-you think it's a hate crime?

Brian: I think it's more personal than that. I don't think that any of Will's gay friends are safe. This person is trying to make a point.

Roman: Do think that Sonny is in danger?

Brian: I'd bet my life on it. I don't think that Will is safe yet either. And with the paralysis, he is a bigger target.

Roman: Ok-so enlighten me, who in the hell is doing this?

Brian: I'd bet my last dime on it-Nick Fallon.

Roman: You think it's Nick.

Brian: I know it's Nick.

Roman: And I don't even have to ask why, I need to ask who in the hell am I going to prove it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Gabi was worried. Nick was getting a little more unstable everyday and she was going to have the baby soon. She was afraid that if she called it quits now, they would be the next in danger. She was heading to Common Grounds for a cup of tea and to check on Sonny, as a favor to Will. She and Sonny had slowly began to repair the damage she started in their relationship-for Will's sake. She came around the corner and saw some dressed in black running the other direction. She rushed as fast as she could in her state. She was upset, Sonny hadn't been at the hospital at all tonight, and Will was worried about him. He didn't answer anyone's calls and now with Brian being attached, she was afraid that Sonny was next.

She looked in the window and it was dark inside. She was about to leave when she noticed a foot sticking out of the other side of the counter. She checked the door and it was unlocked. She quickly sent a text to Rafe letting him know that Sonny was in trouble at the coffee house-she opened the door and headed inside.

Gabi: Sonny! (she hurried to the other side of the counter)

He moaned as he laid on the floor, in a pool of blood. There was a broken broom laying next to him.

Gabi: Oh, God, Sonny not you too. I'm calling for help.

She about to dial 911 on her phone when she heard a siren, and then Rafe's voice.

Rafe: Gabi! Sis!

Gabi: In here Rafe, behind the counter, it's Sonny.

Rafe rushed in and moved Gabi out-of-the-way. He crouched to check Sonny's pulse and turned him over. He had been worked over good.

Gabi: Why is this still happening? Rafe-I think I know who is doing this. I was so afraid it was true, but I think it's been Nick.

Rafe: Nick, that son of a...

Sonny: (moaning) Pain, ribs...hard to breathe.

Rafe: Gabi-go out and see if the ambulance is here yet, please and be careful. (to Sonny) Hold on buddy. Do you know who did this?

Sonny: It was Nick-dressed in black, but I know him, it was Nick.

Rafe: Was he here when you came in or did he come in later?

Sonny: Not sure, (holding his side in pain) he snuck up on me, I was doing book work.

The paramedics came in and stabilized Sonny. He wanted to refuse to go in, but they wanted to make sure he didn't have any fractured ribs or a head injury. So he went along with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Will was beside himself to find out that Sonny was attacked too, and to find out that Nick was behind it. His own cousin was behind attacking Sonny, Brian and himself. He knew that Nick was unstable, but he never realized that he had been willing to sign his own daughter to a life with a true psycho. His Grandfather had played the next move close to the chest-how to catch Nick before someone got killed.

Brian had been released and moved to a safe house. Sonny was treated and released and refused to leave Will's side. He decided that he would sleep on couch in the same room.

They had a plan to catch Nick, and it was going to go down tonight. Roman had a plan and it was set in motion. He walked in the Pub and was greeted by Gabi.

Gabi: Hey, Mr. Brady.

Roman: Come on, Gabi-we're family, Roman please.

Gabi: Yeah, soon to be Great-Grandpa-(she laughed)

Roman: I was thinking about ordering, I'm meeting a couple of Will and Sonny's buddies here in a bit.

Gabi: You want your usual?

Roman: Why the hell not, and I'm off duty, so a beer to please.

Gabi: Sure, I'll go get your burger order in first.

Roman was seated close to the counter, and Neil walked in with an undercover cop, who was playing a friend of Will and Sonny. They came up to Roman and had a seat.

Roman: I've ordered some dinner if you two would like to as well.

Neil: No-how is Will doing?

Roman: Well that is why I asked you two here-(as right on que, Nick turned up on the diningroom, pretending to clean up). He isn't doing so good.

Neil: And you aren't any closer to finding out who is doing this, are you?

Roman: No and I think any of Will or Sonny's friends could be in trouble. Their friend Brian was attacked and so was Sonny last night.

Neil: Well- I haven't talked to Will since last fall, when he and Sonny got together but we hang out sometimes, all of us, there is about 10 of us, right, Ty?

Ty(ucc):Yeah, that's about right. So you think we are all in danger?

Roman: I'm afraid it's possible gentlemen, if we don't catch this crazy freak, yes, you're in danger.

When Roman said "crazy freak" he watched Nick's reaction to it, and it was right on with how Will had said he would react to it. They were on to something.

Neil: Well I am going to walk over to the hospital, to see Will, are you coming Ty?

Ty: no, you go ahead, I have some work to do for my Econ class.

Neil: Ok, see you. And commissioner hope you get a lead soon, I really care about Will.

Roman: I know you do Neil, you've been more of a help to him, then you will ever know.

Neil heads out and takes his time, he has already been wired for sound, and the Ty has the transmitter, and passes one to Roman as he shakes his hand. Roman is listening on what is about to happen.

Nick heads out the front door this time, carrying some recycling. After dumping it, he heads in the direction of the hospital and sees Neil looking into a store front at a sweat shirt. He waits the 20 second count, and gets the word that Fallon was on the move and following him. He turns and continues in the direction of the hospital.

What Nick doesn't realize is that this was a huge trap, and he was the mouse heading right in. Neil got to a dark area on the other side of Horton Town Square, and turned to go on the path to the hospital. He knew he was safe, there were cops all around the area. He pretended to drop something and bent to pick it up, when he was struck from behind.

Nick: One more down...

Hope: (coming out of the shadows) And one ex-con to go. Nick why? Why would you shame the family like this?

Nick: They...

Hope: Nicholas Fallon you are under arrest for the assaults of William Horton, Jackson Kiriakis, Brian...and the attempted assault of Neil Holmgren.

Nick: But Hope...I can't go back there, I can't...they'll do it again, I wouldn't be...

Nick kept yelling as they were putting him inside the police car.

Hope: Neil are you ok?

Neil: Sure, I might have a headache.

Hope: I want you to get that taken care of-just in case.

Neil: I will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

They were all in Will's room, retelling the story of had happened. But, Will wasn't paying attention, he just got a huge smile on his face and looked down towards hims feet.

Sami: What is that look for, Will?

Will: My toe just moved.

Sonny: No jokes Will.

Will: I'm not joking, watch.

He lifts up the blanket and they all stare as the big toe on his left foot moved and it wasn't a twitch, it was a movement he made all on his own. He had tears in his eyes as did Sonny, who hugged and kissed him.

Sonny: I have a feeling that was just the first step to our forever.


	4. Chapter 4-SITH: A Life Sentence

It's the fall of 2013, and Will has spent the better part of the summer doing two things- learning how to walk again and how to be a new Dad. He was doing really good at the walking thing, still shaky, but everyday was one day closer to being as normal as possible. And with being a Dad, he was a natural. And well he had to be, having full custody, it was a challenge, but one he was suited for.

It all started with EJ going to the courts and giving a witness account of his knowing that a "Young William" had done the unthinkable, shooting him, and his father sacrficing himself on his behalf. He stated that he didn't want to prosue any further charges, that William was a productive member of socity and a new father-and the only parent in the childs life, as her Mother was sitting in jail herself for a multitude of charges unrelated to this case. He said that "My Step-son was a now a model member of Salem society, a wonderful brother to his sisters and brother, and he is a wonderful father".

The Judge they got was sympthetic and decided that it wasn't worth procuing any further actions in the case, if the victim himself didn't want to press charges. Will had got off legally on the charges, but he still knew he was never going to be "free" from what he did. He decided that he would just live his life-do the best he could, since he had this little girl to take care of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny was at home with Amelia Caroline Horton, while Will was at physical therapy. The family had moved on to Victor's property, in a guest house he had built especially for Will, and his situation. It was completly modified for a wheel chair-until he didn't need it anymore.

Sonny padded into the completely decked out nursery with her morning bottle. He got her things ready and placed them on to the changing table.

Sonny: Good morning, Sweetie. (he says peaking into the crib) So you only got us up once last night-so you are either starting to actually sleep threw the night, or we are going to be in big trouble today.

She just smiled at him, all gums-he had to laugh. She was actually one of the best babies in the world, well-not that he had any to really compare her too. She was always happy and sweet. He had fell in love with her instantly. He had been afraid because she was Gabi's child he wouldn't be able to love her, but as soon as the nurse brought her in to Will and him, he fell in love right away. And with Gabi in prision, for however long-he learned right way that he needed to be a good Dad, as much as Will.

He lifted her to the changing table, did their morning routine, and then gave the bottle to her. He craddled her and rocked with her the white and pink rocking chair in the corner of her room. He was staring out of the window-looking at the changing leaves. He smiled as he looked into her eyes, brown with specks of green.

Sonny: I have a secret for you, Amelia. (she looks at him like she really understands) I'm asking Daddy to marry me. That's right, tonight-at that special dinner Uncle Vic is hosting at Chez Rouge.

Sonny had been preparing what he was going to say to Will for over a month now, everytime he thought he was close to asking Will-he actually chickened out. He was scared-not of asking, but of everything kinda changing everything between them, making it official. And now that Gay marriage was legal he was really excited to ask.

Sonny: So, Missy what are we going to do until Daddy comes home? I have some bookwork to do for the coffee house-so you wanna hang out in the playpen thing? (she smiles at him, and babbles something he takes as a yes)

He places her inside the playpen and she heads for her favorite spot, right next to his desk. He starts on his bookwork and is thinking about what Will is up to at PT.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasha(PT): That's it Will-come on push-one more.

Will: You're getting to much pleasure out of busting my...

Sasha: You said you wanted to walk again, and well-by God if that isn't my job. Now shut it and work.

He was lying flat on his back on the floor, doing leg lifts, then he would roll from his back to his stomach and back again. To the everyday person, this didn't seem like hard work, but with the type of injury he had, it was the hardest.

Sasha: Enough of that, now-sit up, and we are going to see how long it takes you to get in the chair.

He actually smiled at this. He rolled to his right, up onto an arm, then sat up, straight. He scooted over to the chair, made sure the breaks were locked, he put his back to it, and hoisted his weight up and it the chair-10 seconds flat.

Sasha: Bravo, Mr. Horton. You want to do the stand lift and stand infront of the bars today?

Will: I don't think I need the lift today-I want to try myself, with a couple of spotters.

Sasha: Ok, let me grab two of my guys.

She grabs two of her male PT's as spotters for Will and they goto the parelle bars. They put on the gait belt and placed his chair in front of the bars. He has tried this numerous times before, without sucess and he didn't expect that today would be any different, but he would always try. Ameila and Sonny were his inspiration.

Sasha: So why are so driven today?

Will: I am going to a special dinner with Sonny tonight with our families, and I think that "tonight is the night".

Sasha: Confindent-I like that. So likes put our money where are mouth is, Mr. Horton. Now, roll to the end of the bars. Set you break and scoot to the edge of the chair. When you are ready, Mike and Ernie will spot you, and you will pull yourself up to a stand.

Will: Ok. I can do this, I was not meant to have a life sentence in this chair. (he takes a deep breath and grabs the bars, he pushes down with his legs and pulls his weight up with his arms, and before he realizes it, he is in a full stand.

Sasha: Wow-awesome job, Will. (she claps) Now lets see how long you can stand.

Will: I don't believe it, I frickin' did it. I just wish that Sonny could see this, I wish that everyone could see this.

Sasha: Maybe there's a way-where's your phone?

Will: In my side pocket, in the backpack.

she runs to his jacket, and she grabs the phone. She finds his camera setting and snaps a photo. She texts Sonny-he's on his own two feet-and sends the photo.

Sasha: Now tell me he won't be proud of that.

Will: Thank you-but I need to sit back down, before I fall.

Sasha: And we will call this a day, Mr. Horton.

Will: See you tomorrow?

Sasha: Yes. I will be here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny is working at his desk, when his phone indicates an incoming text message. He opens it and to his delight, its a picture of Will standing. He has tears in his eyes instantly and he has this feeling that by time they do get married, Will could be walking. He knows now that his plan for tonight is going to be perfect.

When Will comes home, he spends time with Amelia and tells Sonny about his PT.

Sonny: Well-you made my day with that photo you sent me.

Will: I always want you proud of me.

Sonny: I am very proud of you, Will.

Will: I need a shower, I worked my ass off today.

Sonny: Really-are you taking a nap too?

Will: Not today, I think I might play a little while with Amelia-then who knows.

Sonny: I have to go check on something-and then we have dinner tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will is alone with Amelia, when she starts to cry-and it's not the normal I'm hurgery or need to be changed cry. He rolls himself to her room. They had one of the special cribs, that wheel chair bound parents had, so he'd have easy access to her. He got her of the crib and he places her on his lap and grabs a blanket.

Will: Hey, what is wrong, Sweetie?

She stares at him, and smiles. He thinks that she looks some much like Gabi-but he sees himself too. He rolls over to the changing table and takes care of business. All clean and fresh, he takes her out to the living area. He places her on his lap, holding on with his left arm, he takes his right, and lowers himself to the floor with her.

Will: Guess what? Daddy stood today. (she smiles back at him) I know right. So what do you think, Sonny is up too? (she gets wide eyed) Yeah, that's what I'm thinking too. And if that is the case, what do you think Daddy should say? (she smiles) Is that a yes? Well, I absolutly agree.

The door bell rings, he sees that Sonny left the door unlocked.

Will: It's open. I'm on the floor, so I can't get up (he yells)

Sami rushes inside.

Will: Hi,Mom.

Sami: Why are you on the floor?

Will: playing with my daughter. I'm fine.

Sami: you want help getting her ready?

Will: Sure. Her clothes are out on the changing table. I need to get myself ready.

Sami: I wonder what all this mystery is about with this dinner?

Will: don't ask me, I have no idea.

Sami: How as PT today?

Will: Great, I stood for the first time-well for the longest time I've tried.

Sami: That is great. (holding Amelia) isn't that great Sweetie, Daddy was standing.

Will heads in to his and Sonny's room. Their bathroom is specially made so he can get ready by himself, without help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrive at the resturant and go inside. Will is surprised that it is closed for private party. Will rolls inside and it is all decked out. He goes and finds Sonny.

Sonny: You look really hot, by the way.

Will: Thanks, you look good, too. So what is the special occasion?

Sonny: You-you are the reason we are here tonight.

Will: Me?

Sonny: I wanted to show you that I am very proud of your recovery and that I love you-to incourage you to keep up the good work.

Will: I don't know how I got so lucky.

Sonny: Me either.

They had a wonderful dinner, a menu picked especially by Maggie. There are a few close family and friends in attendence. Sonny singles with his glass that he want's to propose a toast.

Sonny: If I could have your attention please. I want to say something to everyone here-I want to thank you all for coming. And I want thank you all for supporting Will and I-with everything the past few months. You have all been so wonderful. We still have a long road ahead of us, but I know that after today-it will be an easier one to go down. Will sent me an awesome photo today-(he actully printed it off) one of him standing. It was a pleasent and wonderful surprise. I am so proud of the work he has already done and the progress he is making.

Will you are an inspiration to me. Your will to live, your will to get better and learn to walk-the way you take care of Ameila and me. I haven't seen such dedication in my life. And I want to be with you to see what you will do next. I want be with you for the rest of my life. You are my whole life and without you, it would never be the same. I want us to be together for ever. (he takes a knee in front of Will, grabing one of his hands) Baby, I want us to spend forever together. Will you marry me?

Will: (he is wide eyed and in shock) Sonny-I, um-can't believe that we're here and you're actually asking me to be with you forever. You have stood by through all of this, and you have been an amazing parent to my-our daughter. I never expected that we'd even be together right now, and yet you want to spend forever with me. I would be honored to marry you-so my answer is-YES.

Sonny is on his knees in front of Will, and they embrace. Sonny stands up and watches as Will has a surprise for him. He locks the wheels of his chair and scoots forward, he takes deep breath and stands up in front of everyone. They embrace again and share an amazing kiss.


	5. Chapter 5: SITH-Let's Start With Forever

Gabi had heard from Rafe that Will and Sonny were planning on getting married on New Years Day 2014. That is when Gay Marriage will go from just allowing Civil Unions to allowing actually Marriages in their State. She is always asking about her daughter, wondering what she is like, if she realizes that she has a Mommy, but she had never asked Will be bring Amelia up to see her. She doesn't want to confuse her or even cause her any pain. Gabi was going to be in this place for a long time and she came to one decision that was probably the hardest one she ever had to make. She had Rafe put in a call to Justin Kiriakis and asked him to come to meet her.

He was waiting in a private meeting room, when she came in dressed in her prison jumpsuit of blaze orange. She looked nothing like the beautiful young girl, that had been full of life-he remembered. She looked tired and scared and defeated.

Justin: Hello Gabi.

Gabi: No small talk, Justin. I have a letter for Will. And I just want to sign the papers I asked for you to draw up.

Justin: Are you sure?

Gabi: I have only seen her twice since I've been here. I have a lot of years left, and I do not want to disturb her life with Will and Sonny, they are her parents now. I want to make sure that if Sonny wants to he can adopt her, when he and Will get married.

Justin: Ok, I have the papers. You just have to sign where I've indicated.

She signs quickly and takes a deep breath.

Gabi: Will you give, this to Will, please? (sliding a letter to him)

Justin: Sure. And Will wanted me to give you this. (sliding the latest picture of Amelia to her)

Gabi looks at her beautiful little girl, dark brown curls all over her head, giant green eyes with specks of brown.

Gabi: She's so beautiful, but I can't keep this.

Justin: Yes you can-

Gabi: No-I need a clean break. I have years and I don't want them to be obligated to keep sending me pictures.

Justin: Rafe he can keep you up to date, Will had told me that he and Sonny asked him to be her God Father.

Gabi: They did? He never mentioned it.

Justin: Keep the picture, honey.

Gabi: Fine. I will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Justin dropped off the letter to Will an hour or so later. Will was doing a small workout, using some gym equipment that Victor had brought in for him to use.

Justin: You are amazing, you know that?

Will: It's just a workout-my second for the day.

Justin: You need anything, while I'm here?

Will: Um-no-we're good. Amelia should be waking up soon.

Justin: You don't need any help with her?

Will: No, not really. We have a routine, until we don't, like this morning, she just wanted to be held and cry today.

Justin: Cutting teeth? Ear ache? Any of that?

Will: Nope-just wanted to cry.

Justin: Well, I guess then I will leave you to your work out.

Will: Alright and thank you.

Justin: No problem. See you-soon and say Hi to that son of mine.

Will: sure.

As soon as Justin leaves he opens up the letter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Will, _

_I know that it has been awhile, but I wanted to get used to being here, since I never in a million years believe that this is where I'd ever be. I never expected that Melanie would come back to Salem and give them the truth about what happened that awful summer, giving you the rights to take my daughter away from me, and EJ would help you, even after the truth came out about you shooting him. _

_I know now that I will be here for a long time and I have had Justin draw up the necessary papers, terminating my parental rights and giving you absolute full custody, also leaving the door open for Sonny to adopt her, if he sees fit. _

_Just promise me that you will at least tell her that her Mommy loves her very much, and I always will. Also promise me that you and Sonny will love her and take care of her always, that is all I want for her, two loving parents. _

_Gabi_

_Amelia, _

_Mommy loves you always, and when you get bigger-and Daddy can tell you about me, just know I thought giving you to him and Sonny was the best for you. _

_Love always, _

_Mommy._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will closes the letter and stares at it for a moment. Gabi signed away her rights-completly. He never imagined it would ever be that simple, but it was a selfless thing to do, in her situation. She accepted that Amelia was being taken care of and was loved. She also accepted that she had to pay for what she had done to Melanie. Will is glad that he didn't have to go to prison too, and leave their little girl without any parents.

He continues his workout, getting in and out of the wheelchair-on to the floor and back up into it. He works on trying leg lifts, which his physical therapist just introduced, he thinks its useless, but he tries never the less. He tries first with the left leg, the stares endlessly at it, but it just won't move. He tries the right, and he is amazed when it lifts about 6 inches off of the floor. Then he tries toe-heal taps, which are awkward and clunky, but by the 20th try, he starts to have a rhythm.

He's about an hour into his workout, when Sonny arrives home. He spots Will hard at work threw the window. He smiles, he is amazed by this man, everyday. He watches him for a moment. He watches as he finishes the workout, he gets himself up into the chair and takes off his sweat soaked shirt. He looks like he is heading in for the shower, so Sonny heads inside.

Sonny: Hey, you.

Will: Oh, hey. I was just finishing a workout. I was heading in the shower.

Sonny: You want any help?

Will: Really? Help? Are you trying to get me into bed?

Sonny: Is it working?

Will: Sure-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that evening, Will had just finished putting Amelia to bed and he heads into their bedroom.

Will: what are you doing?

Sonny doesn't hear him, so Will rolls up to him and taps him on the shoulder.

Sonny: Oh hey. She go down ok?

Will: Yes. What you put in her dinner? I've never seen her that tired.

Sonny: She was busy today.

Will: Just like me-but I'm not tired.

Sonny: No, well what are we going to do about that?

Will: I know that we haven't been "together" for a long time, but...

Sonny: And there isn't any rush, Will. How about we lay together and I will play the song that I want to play for our first dance at our wedding.

Will: Sounds perfect.

Sonny starts up the song and Will falls _completely_ in love with it.

**_Baby, you never know_**

**_It's hard to say sometimes where a love will lead_**

**_It's a mystery_**

**_You take a chance, it's in the hands of faith_**

**_If we'll make, it sugar_**

**_Time alone will show us what will be_**

**_Until we're sure about it_**

**_We don't have to rush into anything, baby_**

**_Why don't we just start with forever and take it from there?_**

**_If you got the time, baby I've got a lifetime to share_**

**_Why don't we spend sometime together? Let's start with forever_**

**_I understand, you don't know me well_**

**_But if it's meant to be, then only time will tell_**

**_I only know that when I'm in your arms_**

**_I wanna stay there always_**

**_I would like to spend my life with you_**

**_If you're not sure about it_**

**_We don't have to rush into anything, baby_**

**_Why don't we just start with forever and take it from there?_**

**_If you got the time, baby I've got a lifetime to share_**

**_Why don't we spend some time together? Let's start with forever_**  
**_ Oh, it's gonna take at least a lifetime to know what's gonna be_**  
**_So why don't you share a lifetime with me?_**  
**_I believe that we can make it together, I feel no doubt_**  
**_Let's spend forever just finding out_**

**_Time alone will show us what we'll be_**  
**_If you're not sure about it_**  
**_We don't have to rush into anything, baby, no, no_**

**_Why don't we just start with forever and take it from there?_**  
**_If you've got the time, baby I've got a lifetime to share_**

**_Start with forever, start with forever, start with forever_**  
**_If the feeling's right, now why don't we spend some time together?_**  
**_Start with forever, let's start with forever, forever and ever_**  
**_Forever and ever, forever and ever, forever and e_ver**

Will: It's perfect. And I promise you that at our reception I will be able to dance with you.

Sonny: I don't hold you too much, but I will hold you to that.

Will slides over to Sonny's side of the bed and starts to kiss him, very passionately. Sonny is surprised by this gesture, because they haven't really been-as intimate since Will's shooting. Sonny has been nervous about it, and eveytime Will would get close to him, he'd back off. Which he was starting to do tonight.

Will: Why are you backing off? Do you want to wait until the Wedding?

Sonny: I'm just nervous or scared of hurting you.

Will: I won't break. I want to be with you, more than you know. Please, you won't hurt me-(but his sentence is cut off by Sonny's hot mouth on his, Sonny is completely hot and fire for Will)

Sonny takes off his shirt and pants and climbs back into the bed with Will, who is just in his boxers. Sonny kisses Will passionately again, and he starts his attack of Will's senses. Kissing and licking him, and touching him, like it was their first time-again.

They find a comfortable-compatable position and they are able to make love for the first time in months. Sonny eases into it, and Will lets him know that he wants more, and Sonny is only willing to give in, until passion takes over and its like before-they split up, before Will was hurt...and at the same time, its new and exciting, meant to be.

Will: that was more incredible than I remember (he says kissing Sonny's chest, as he lays in his arms.)

Sonny: I know what you mean, I love you, Will.

Will: I love you, too. And thank you-

Sonny: For what?

Will: Loving me-believing in me. You and Amelia are what is getting me through all of this.

Sonny: Anything for you, Will-you should know that by now.

Will: I do-so we should probably get some sleep, Amelia will be getting up soon, and I don't want to have to flip a coin to see who had to get up with her.

Sonny: No we can to rock-paper-sissors to see, instead.

Will: We both can get up with her, you don't work tomorrow-in the morning.

Sonny: fine, I agree. Good night.

Will: Good night, love you.


	6. Chapter 6-SITH: Happily We Do

It is New Years Day, 2014 and the morning of Will and Sonny's Wedding ceremony. They decided that a non-church wedding was what they wanted-but Eric would still officiate. "Gay Marriage" was finally legal in Salem as of 12:01 am that very day, though they weren't getting married until evening.

They were having the ceremony at Chez Rouge, which Maggie had newly remodeled to include a large "Ballroom", which was completely decked out in black, blue, gold and silver. Maggie, herself has been hard at the restaurant since dawn, make sure the food, and drinks were grade A perfect, as well as the decor. Lucas and Sami, arrive around 8 am, and surprise each other, that they had the same idea to check on things too.

Lucas: I'm surprised to see you this early.

Sami: Not everyday my oldest son gets married. And Happy New Year by the way. (hugging him)

Lucas: To you too. I'm just checking on the progress of everything and bringing in my and Will's tuxes.

Sami: Yeah, I had to drop off Johnny's to EJ, they are coming together.

Lucas: And you're bringing the girls, right?

Sami: Yes. Come on, lets see what Maggie has done with this place. I'm so excited for Will and Sonny to see this.

They head inside-it is more beautiful than they could have ever imagined it. The grand fire-place is going, the chairs are set up for the ceremony. Maggie is heading out of the ballroom, when she spots them.

Maggie: Good morning, you two. It's really early, are you checking up on me?

Sami: Well, just reassuring myself. I want this day to be so perfect for Will and Sonny.

Lucas: Me too. This place looks amazing.

Maggie: Come, let me show you the ballroom where the reception and dance will be held.

She escorts them over to the new addition and smiles as she opens the forest green velvet curtains They look with delight as they observe the beautiful space. There is a hardwood dance floor, in a mahogany tone. There are tables and chairs set around, covered in the planned wedding colors, balloons, and glitter everywhere.

Sami: This is amazing. Better than any of my weddings -well, except that one we had Lucas-the environmently friendly one.

Lucas: That was my favorite, too.

Maggie: Yeah, so everything looks ok to you, two.

Sami goes around looking at the details of everything, the colors of the plates-large gold chargers, black and white plates. Black and blue napkins, with sliver napkin rings. The cake is placed in the corner and it is a sight. Single tiers are in "floating" cake stands, in their wedding colors, the cake cutter and server have been engraved with a W and J and they match the sterling letters on top of the main tier of the largest cake. She has tears in her eyes. And she nods her approval.

Sami: Thank you, so much Maggie.

Maggie: I love both of those young men so much, I am so happy to do this.

As they are talking, Will is the first groom to arrive. He had a limo drop him off and he has a surprise for everyone, he had been working extra hard for the last month, and was using only his cane today. He hears his parents talking to Maggie in the ballroom and goes to the door.

Sami: Well, I should be back home to get ready and the girls. Sonny is dropping off Amelia this morning, so I can get her ready too.

Will: She should be there soon. Whose there, if you not, Mom?

Sami: Rafe is watching them. He wanted some time with his god-daughter today, before the wedding.

Will: Is he coming?

Sami: Yes, Will. And-wait, your walking.

Will: I was waiting to see how long it would take you to notice. (he said smiling)

Lucas: I can't believe. I prayed, but I never expected it.

Will: Well believe it. But don't say anything, it's a surprise for Sonny.

Sami: It's a wonderful surprise for everyone. I love you, so much sweetie, and I am so proud of you.

Lucas gives Will a hug and they head off to get ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Justin, Sonny and Sonny's brother Alex arrive at Chez Rouge, just as Sami is heading out.

Justin: Good morning Sami, have you met Alex?

Sami: No have I haven't. It's nice to meet you, Alex.

Alex: You as, well. It's nice to put a name with a face. I have heard a lot about you.

Sami: Well, if it was from your mom, please don't believe a word of it.

The guys laugh.

Alex: No actually from Sonny, here-it says you are an awesome Mom, just like ours.

Sami smiles and gives Sonny a hug and kisses his cheek.

Sonny: Where are you going?

Sami: To get ready-and to get the girls ready. Rafe should be bringing Amelia by my place soon.

Sonny: Give her a kiss from her Papa, please.

Sami: I will. See you later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They head in and look around. Sonny is very pleased. He hands his Dad the letter he wrote to Will and asks him to take it in to him. Sonny heads in to his room to start to get ready. The rooms are part of the new addition, and an added bonus in selling this place on having weddings there. Sonny goes inside to find a letter and a box sitting on the table. He picks up the letter and opens it. In the box are a pair of cuff links, with the date engraved on them-1-1-14.

_**Dear Sonny, **_

_**You are my best friend, my one and only and the love of my life. When God created you, in my mind and heart he created perfection. That is the only way for me describe it. I know it took me a long time to get it right, but with you, it's pretty easy. You make me want to do my best and do great things. And I can't tell what it means to me to know that I have your love to look forward to for the rest of our lives. I also want to thank you for loving my daughter. I know that the circumstances around her are not easy, but your commitment to her is so amazing and I will always love you for it. **_

_**So in just a little while we will say our vows and pledge our lives together as one-and I can't wait. I love you Jackson, now and forever. **_

_**Yours-**_

_**Will**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Will's room, he is ready-and waiting for the go ahead. He can't wait for everyone to see him finally walk, especially Sonny. Lucas heads out to see how things are proceeding. Justin is coming up to the door with the letter for Will.

Lucas: He's ready, you can go ahead. I need to check on things.

Justin: Ok. (opening the door) Hey, Will-you up for a visitor?

Will: Sure. It might help calm my nerves.

Justin: You looking dashing by the way.

Will: Oh thanks, Mom got it for me, from one of her many connections.

Justin: Sonny will love it.

Will gets up from the couch he is sitting on, grabbing the cane and walking forward to give Justin a hug.

Justin: Wait, Sonny hasn't said anything about you walking.

(Will smiles.) Will: well, its my surprise for him today.

Justin: What a wonderful surprise. I have a letter you, from Sonny.

Will: Thank you. Do you know if he got his?

Justin: He did.

Will nods and Justin leaves him alone. When he walks out, T is out waiting to go in, Justin tells him to give Will a moment. T nods and heads in to see the set up. He smiles. He is so happy for Will and Sonny, both. He is so happy to stand up for them today.

Alex: you must be Tad.

T: Just call me T.

Alex: I'm Sonny's brother, Alex.

T: Nice to meet you. (shaking his hand)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Will's room, he is reading Sonny's letter.

**_Dear Will, _**

**_I am so glad we are finally here, _****_our special day_****_. I have waited for this since we met. I knew that the day, you would change my life. You got in my system and that was it for me. I had to make you mine-for always, for keeps. I can not wait for us to begin our happily ever after. I am counting down the moments, until I see you again. It has been a long 24 hours, but in the end it will be worth it, because I will get to spend forever with you. I look forward to that the most. I want to tell you that I am very proud of you-working on learning how to walk again and being a great Dad to Amelia. She is so lucky to have you as her Daddy. _**

**_So I will see you in a little while, and I will be able to tell everyone just how much I truly love you. _**

**_Until then, I love you William Robert Horton. _**

**_All My Love, _**

**_Sonny _**

Will kisses the letter and folds it up and puts it in the inside pocket of his tux jacket. He is ready for the ceremony to begin. Sami comes to the door and knocks. She smiles at him, through tears as he hugs her.

Sami: We're ready to start, we'll wait for a moment here, then when Sonny is in place, You'll make you grand entrance.

Will: I hate being the center of attention, usually, but today-I can't wait.

Sami: He will be so proud Will-you just wait.

They are waiting in the wings as the rest of the ceremony gets underway. Will's sisters and brother go down the aisle first, then Rafe carries down Amelia. Justin and Lucas go down next. After they take their spots in the front rows, the groomsmen head down the aisle. T takes his spot on the left and Alex on the right. The doors are shut for a few moments. Then are opened again, and Adrienne and Sonny appear-Both in black and Silver. She escorts her son down the aisle and when they reach the end, she places a kiss on his cheek and he gives his Dad a hug. Sonny goes to Rafe and kisses Amelia. He takes his place at the altar.

The doors are again closed for a moment as Will and Sami take their places. The door is slowly opened-for effect. And Will and Sami appear at the door. Sonny is shocked to see him standing. They start-up the aisle, and everyone is so delighted to see Will able to walk, even with the aid of the cane-which in Sonny's mind is not existant. He is so, so proud and happy with all that this man he loves has accomplished.

When Will and Sami get to the end of the aisle, he kisses her on the cheek and wipes away for her. She has a seat with Rafe and Lucas. Rafe brings up Amelia, and Will gives her a hug.

Eric: Welcome everyone, to what is sure to be an amazing ceremony, I am proud that Will and Sonny have asked to officiate over their day. I happy that they have chosen the first day of the year to start their new life together-they are creating a family with one another and one for this beautiful little girl. (nodding at Amelia). Will and Sonny please turn to one another and link hand.

Do you both promise to love, listen to each other and learn from one another? Do you promise to forsake all others and keep only to your love?

S/W: I do.

The rings, please-(nodding to T and Alex) God please bless these rings and the person whom wears it. It is a symbol of the love and promises you have made here today, letting the world know that you belong to someone-and you have promised yourself to him.

Will: Sonny please take this ring as a sign of my love, pledge and promise I make here today. (he slips the ring on to Sonny's finger)

Sonny: Will please take this ring as a sign of my love, pledge and promise I make here today. ( he places the ring on to Will's finger)

Eric nods to Will, giving him the go ahead for his next surprise for Sonny. He has Rafe bring up Amelia. He hands her to Sonny and Will smiles at him.

Will: I have some good news for you, I have received the all the necessary documents in order for you to legally adopt Ameila and I want you officially become her father.

Sonny: I am so amazed that you would do that. I can't wait-to fit in this last puzzle piece to our family.

Eric: Will go you please turn and face your family and friends. It is my honor and privilege to announce you two as one. You may seal your union with a kiss.

T takes Amelia from Will-allowing Will and Sonny to share their first married kiss.

Eric: Please stand and greet the newly married William and Jackson Horton-Kiriakis.

Sonny takes Will's hand and they walking up the aisle-heading out to the reception area, where they sign their marriage license and take some pictures.

They head to a private area just for a moment.

Will: You know we have guests-aren't we suppose to greet them?

Sonny: In a moment(kissing him, very passionately)

Will: What was that for?

Sonny: Do I need an excuse to kiss my hubby?

Will: (smiling) No, and I love the sound of that-hubby.

Sonny: Me too.


	7. Chapter 7-The Wedding Night

Later the evening of the wedding, the pair share their first dance together, with the song "Let's Start With Forever", and their guess watch in amazement that Will has worked so hard to learn to walk for today and be able to dance with Sonny.

Will hands T his cane and takes Sonny's hand as they head out onto the dance floor. The DJ ques up the song and they fall into each other's arms-so comforting to one another, like no one else is in the room. They share some great kisses along way, and the crowd cheers them on.

After the dance is done, it is time for toasts. First Alex makes a toast to his brother and Will. Then T makes his toast.

T: I'm not so good with words, but I have a few things I'd like to say. First, most of you know that I wasn't so nice to Sonny when we first met, but for him and Will to ask me to be apart of their special day, has meant more to me that they can ever know. I am proud to say that they are my friends and I wish you both the most amazing life together. Please raise your glasses to Will and Sonny. Here, here.

The DJ asks if there is anyone else who'd like to make a toast and Adrienne and Sami make their way up the front of the dance floor.

Adrienne: Truth is I was never so sure about the two of you, and well I have never been so happy to be proven wrong. You two complement one another's strengths and weaknesses. And I believe that God did get this right-I wish nothing but the best for you, I love you both. And Will, welcome to the family-Son.

Sami: I have never claimed to have been the best or most perfect Mother, but when I see how happy my Son is today, I can honestly say, I hope I have done something right, for someone so amazing like-you Sonny to have picked him to spend the rest of your life with. I have never been so proud of any two people in my life. I am happy to say that you are my son Will and now you too, Sonny-welcome to our family. Please raise your glasses-again-To Will and Sonny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the toasts and the dinner-there is a lot more dancing to be done, but not for the newly married couple. They make their exit, unseen by their guests. They had out to the limo that is waiting for them. With Amelia being well take care of, Sonny decided to give Will his surprise.

Will: You know-they might miss us.

Sonny: I told my Dad we were going. I want to get you so, so alone.

Will smiles. He takes his tie off and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of his shirt.

Sonny: You looked so incredibly hot today, by the way.

Will: Thank you. And so do you, I loved the tux, it was pretty awesome.

Sonny: Thanks. Women always say its so easy for us men to pick out our tuxs for the wedding, but no-they are wrong.

Will: Why do you think I asked my Mom to help.

Sonny: me too. And how cute did Amie look today?

Will: Very. I loved her little velvet hat.

Sonny: So why the hell our we talking when we should be (and he starts to kiss, Will-passionatly.)

Will: (breaking contact-just a little) That is what I was wondering. So where are you taking me?

Sonny: Surprise. I am not telling you.

They are heading out of town, just a few miles, where Adrienne's newest venture was located. She had just finished renovating a house and made it into a Bed and Breakfast-called "The Getaway" it wasn't open to the public for another week-she was letting Sonny and Will use it as her special gift to them.

They turned up the winding driveway to the beautifully lit home. Will looked out of the window of the limo in amazement. He hadn't seen the house since it was finished-Sonny had been there the night before to finish the details. The driver helps them out of the car and grabs their bags as they make their way to the house. They find that they are alone-there is a note from Adrienne for them to enjoy themselves and that brunch will be served at 11:30 the next morning. They head to the grand-master suite.

The suite is a beautiful room with an oversized "California King" bed, a sitting area-with a fireplace-that has been lit for them. Sonny takes the bags into the room and sets them on the stand made for luggage. Will, spots the a bottle of bubbley was left for them. He grabs it along with the flutes and pours them each a glass.

Will: how about a toast.

Sonny: And what are we toasting too, my love?

Will: To us-to the rest of our lives.

Sonny: To Forever-I love you.

Will: I love you, too.

They finish their drinks in front of the roaring fire and start kissing one another as they are sitting on the floor. They start to undress each other-passion growing more and more clear by the moment. They don't even try to make it to the bed, they start to make love right in front of the fire. Sonny is kneeling in front of Will-unbuttoning his shirt, trailing kisses along the way. He undoes Will's belt and the button of his dress pants. Will returns the favor, and unbuttons Sonny's shirt, and slips it off of his shoulders, kissing his neck and shoulders as the shirt is removed. Sonny helps Will out of his pants and smiles at the "wedding" boxers he's wearing.

Sonny: I never want to laugh at you, but-

Will: What you don't like them (he says trying not to laugh at himself)

Sonny: Oh, no I love them, but I'd like them more-off.

Will: Well-by all means-we should make you happy on your wedding day.

Sonny smiles and helps Will out of them. He stares at the incredible sight in front of him. He takes off his own pants and lies down next to Will-who starts to kiss Sonny passionately again. They start their love making-consmating their marriage.

When they are finished, they are lying in one another's arms, by the fire. They are wrapped in a chenille blanket, and are talking quietly to one another.

Sonny: So we should think about maybe heading to the bed-and we can.

Will: You want to do it again?

Sonny: They don't call it the wedding night for nothing.

Will smiles and Sonny gives him a hand up. They walk hand in hand to the master suite and close the door, where they enjoy their first "married" night together.


End file.
